


the letter of the day

by littledust



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, daycare verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You seriously have a favorite letter," Erik says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the letter of the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Melted Ice Cream and Macaroni Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228921) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



> Sometimes I write fic for fic series, 'cause I'm classy. This one's for you, Kait.

"You seriously have a favorite letter," Erik says.

"I find it hilarious that you're surprised," Moira says.

They're crammed onto the couch after a particularly trying week, cartons of Chinese food in hand as some comedy about an Indiana government department plays in the background. Erik is much more attuned to the glow of exhausted contentment coming from Charles, even after he expressed his weird poetic feelings about the letter O.

"It's just such a lovely letter," Charles continues. Possibly he's a little drunk, and has definitely been awake for most of the past 48 hours, something to do with a field trip and three chaperones dropping out at the last minute. "It's the first letter in owl and orange, two things that are very important. It looks the same no matter what way you orient it and it's easy for small children to draw. It's in the shape of a circle, so you're covering math and literacy at the same time. It's amazing!"

Moira snickers, though it's more likely over something happening on the TV, since she's undoubtedly heard about Charles's favorite letter before. "Quit hogging the lo mein, Xavier."

Charles hands his carton over and then buries his face in Erik's shoulder, mumbling something about the proper pluralization of octopus. Erik kisses his forehead and tries to maintain the facade of being utterly uncharmed. He can _feel_ Moira rolling her eyes, so he's not all that successful.

_C is a pretty wonderful letter,_ he thinks, because like hell he's saying any of this out loud. _It's half of an O._

_You're romancing me with the alphabet,_ Charles replies, snuggling closer. _You ridiculous man._

Erik sets down his carton and wraps his arms around Charles. _I could say the same._


End file.
